coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8948 (18th July 2016)
Plot Clayton feebly tells David he has the wrong man, with Gemma backing him up. David goes for Clayton, who makes a run for it. After chasing Clayton though the gardens, pipe in hand, David loses him although Tyrone stumbles across him in the garage when he goes to call the police. Clayton runs up the stairs leading to the Underworld balcony, where a vengeful David pins him to the floor. David is about to bash Clayton's head in with the pipe when Bethany arrives back in the Street with Max and Lily. Max calls out to David, which distracts him long enough for Clayton to punch him and run off down Viaduct Street. Jenny is gutted when she messes up on the sewing machine. Max is traumatised by seeing David attacking Clayton and hides in his room. Johnny praises Jenny even though she failed the audition. Gemma sees Tyrone giving a description of Clayton to the police and decides to make a run for it. Kate apologises to Sophie for not believing her regarding Caz. Sophie happily forgives her and they arrange to go for a drink. David traps Gemma in the kebab shop and demands that she tell him everything, as she owes it to Kylie. Gemma finally agrees to help and, giving David Clayton's name, urges him not to take revenge and offers to change her statement to the police. Leanne confides in Steph that she's pregnant. She never thought she'd get pregnant again after a miscarriage five years ago left her with a damaged Fallopian tube. Steph asks who the father is but Leanne will only say that the father doesn't know. Zeedan thinks Robert wants Leanne back working at the bistro as he fancies her. Robert insists it's purely because she's a good manager. Gemma finds Craig waiting to make a statement at the police station and offers to go in with him when she sees how scared he is. Robert asks Steph to help him get Leanne back. Gemma gives the police Clayton's details, making them promise she'll be safe. Luke makes it clear that he doesn't like Caz staying at the flat. Caz sees Kate with Sophie in the street and looks on jealously. The police tell David they're looking for Clayton. Gail confronts David about his vigilante behaviour and tells him about the effect it's had on Max. She insists that he leave the police to do their job but David won't promise not to go after Clayton himself. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Spencer - Ian Champion *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Police Officer - Donnaleigh Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor and roof *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *Gordon Seed was the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is determined to point the finger of blame at someone for Kylie's death; Steph provides Leanne with a shoulder to cry on; and there is trouble ahead for Sophie and Kate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes